


Football and Firecrotch

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Crushes, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Jock!Mickey, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obsessedbysharman said: I actually have a prompt for you! I don't know if you're still taking them or if you'll like it but here anyway!; Mickey being a jock (bc i really like that okay don't judge me) and he noticed this ginger dude looking at him /way/ too many times, for /way/ too long for a straight dude and Mickey is kind of freaking out, because /what/! A boy having a crush on /him/??!??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football and Firecrotch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt babe! 
> 
> Look at me writing two prompts in one day. I keep getting new ones in and it's so hard to find the time to write them all but I love when I get them, makes me so happy :D 
> 
> Anyway, this is a one shot, I won't be extending any of the prompts I get cause I have so many waiting on me. I will be writing a multi-chpt fic as soon as I can though :):)   
> Hope you enjoy this!! <3

It was Mickey’s first year in College and he was stoked. He got accepted on a football scholarship to the University of Chicago. When you took one look at Mickey, all 5 feet 7 inches of him (even though his license says 5’10), you wouldn’t think star football player. You’d be dead wrong. Mickey is a beast. He’s played football all through high school and had become the star player on the high school team. 

 

Mickey had a hard life growing up. His mother, the only source of light in his nightmare of a home, overdosed when he was a kid, leaving him, his sister, and his brothers alone with their monster of a father. At 13 Mickey got FUCK U-UP tattooed across his knuckles when his older brothers got him drunk and high for the first time, and later made him lose his virginity to some older chick who was so high out of her mind. Mickey found football soon after and poured his heart and soul into it. He devoted everything to the sport and became amazing at it. 

 

Mickey was surprised he actually was able to keep at school and graduate, and also get accepted into university. He was the first Milkovich to get into university, let alone graduate high school. However, the only person that was proud of him or gave him any attention or love of any kind was his younger sister Mandy. 

 

Mickey was hesitant to move into the dorms, therefore leaving Mandy at home. They were two years apart and she wasn’t doing too well in school. He didn’t know if or when she would graduate high school. He just hoped she’d stick at it and get the fuck out of there as soon as she could. 

 

“It’s just until you get your ass into college then we can move in together or something. For now, if you ever have any problems here you come to me okay? You can stay in my dorm with me whenever you want. My roommate could fuck right off if he says anything about it,” Mickey had told her after she finished helping him move the few things he had into the dorm.

 

“I know. You don’t need to worry about me. The shit for brains brothers we have are in and out of the house and won’t dare touch me or fuck with me. As for dad he’s still locked up for now, so I should be okay,” Mandy reassured her favourite brother, and only man she could ever trust. 

 

“Still,” Mickey said.

 

Mandy nodded and hugged her brother. Soon after she left him to settle in.

 

 

The first semester of the year was almost up and Mickey had been trying to keep his grades up in these classes he signed up for, keeping up in practices and training, and making it to every game they had. 

 

At every practice Mickey noticed this guy sitting in the bleachers with a girl seated next to him. He figured it was the guys girlfriend. The guy was tall, maybe 5’11 from what Mickey could see, he had fire red hair. He did notice this guy at every practice and every game. Sometimes with the girl, sometimes without. When he was alone he would have a journal in his lap and Mickey would stop sometimes and see the guy writing furiously in it. Mickey noticed the redhead always watching him and couldn’t help wonder if he was gay and interested in him. He knew the guy had a girl with him most of the time while he watched Mickey but he didn’t know who she was to the redhead.

 

Mickey’s never been open about his sexuality. The only person who knew he was gay was Mandy, and she only knew cause she guessed or something. When he told her she told him, “I know,” and they left it at that. Now and again she tries to set him up or bring him to gay clubs so he could get laid but he’s always so hesitant because of his family and where he’s from. Now that he’s not in the south side per say he feels less hesitant but still not sure what to do about it. 

 

 

Mickey was finishing up a training he’d been doing out on the field. It was past 10pm now and it was pretty much pitch dark out except for the stadium lights that were blaring. Mickey liked to train out on the field. He would run laps, practice throwing the football through the goal post, and sometimes just do push ups and sit ups, etc. 

 

He didn’t like to train with his uniform on cause he didn’t want to have to get it cleaned more than he needed to. So he made it to the bench he left his bag on. He took off his big sweater and tossed it onto the bench. He took the towel out and wiped at the sweat on his face. 

 

As he was taking long sips from his water bottle he noticed a flash of red. 

 

The redhead who usually watched him during the days at practice was coming toward him from a few benches up the bleachers.

 

“Hey,” the redhead said coming closer to Mickey.

 

“Hey,” Mickey said back putting his now empty water bottle away. 

 

Firecrotch smiled at him and said, “I’m Ian.”

 

“Mickey,” Mickey said back eyeing him up. This was the first time Ian was talking to him. Throughout the whole semester, almost three months now, he’s been coming to practices and watching Mickey. 

 

Ian was just looking Mickey up and down, almost like he was devouring him. Mickey was still sweaty and just in shorts and a tank top.

 

Mickey ran his hand through his hair to push away the stray hairs, and he noticed Ian watch how his muscles tightened at the motion.

 

“What are you doing here?” Mickey asked him.

 

“Roommate locked me out of the room. He’s with his girl. I definitely did not want to sit out in the hall and listen to the two of them fuck,” Ian said with a shrug like that explained it all.

 

“Why didn’t you go to your girls dorm?” Mickey asked and instantly regretted it when he saw Ian’s smile.

 

“What girl?” Ian asked.

 

“You know, the girl you’re usually with when I have practice,” Mickey said and mentally wanted to punch himself in the face. Why was he still talking?

 

Ian smirked and said, “That’s my friend Kat. She’s in pretty much all my classes so pretty much claimed me as her new best friend.” 

 

Mickey nodded trying to not say anything dumb or at all.

 

Ian smiled and took a step closer to Mickey. He said, “You’ve noticed me?”

 

“Kinda hard not to with that hair,” Mickey blurted out.

 

Ian said, “Yeah…”

 

“I didn’t mean- _shit_ uh, I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I like it,” Mickey said. God he really had a way with words.

 

Ian smiled and said, “Thanks.”

 

Mickey nodded and then said, “Plus you’re always at practices.”

 

“I like watching you play. You’re really great, and really easy on the eyes,” Ian said with a wink.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian chuckled and said, “Why were you practicing this late?”

 

“Training,” Mickey corrected before saying, “I always train at night. There’s usually no one here so it’s really peaceful.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you or-“ Ian said before Mickey interrupted, “You didn’t. I didn’t even know you were here, kinda in my own world when I’m training.”

 

Ian smiled and said, “I better go. It was nice meeting you, Mickey.”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian smiled and started to walk away before Mickey called out to him, “Will I see you at practice tomorrow?”

 

Ian turned around, nodded and said, “Mhm!” 

 

 

Ian turned up at every practice and game after that night and even at Mickey’s nighttime trainings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
